Kindness Doesn't Come With A Repayment
by Aizawa Mika
Summary: An inevitable meeting brought upon and inevitable fate. This love may be nothing more than a dream... But when he wakes up from a dream, what realizations have dawned upon him? AxelXRoxas One Shot


A story dated quite a while ago, done for my friend in Deviantart. ) Read and review? Comments are much appreciated.

Credits: Lyrics from Grace by Lee Soo Young (Source: Soompi)

--

There was no right or wrong in love. There were only beliefs and distrusts.

**It's going to be okay  
Even if we lose this foolish love of mine, it'll be okay**

_"Kindness doesn't come with a repayment_," His now vague voice echoed in my mind, and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

He left me so many times, that sometimes I refused to believe I loved him.

I refused to believe that my life depended on him.

My life was rather lonely, but he came in a dashing way.

He made me believe meeting him was an inevitable fate. He was always surprising, unexpected and passionate in ways. He could be shy sometimes, and when the blush came to his cheeks, I would smile.

A smile that I never showed to anyone, a smile only for him.

**I prepare my heart and I put some makeup on and  
go alone to that path I had gone with you.  
There's a bounce in my step and a slight redness to my face  
It's a good day for forgetting you**

_The weather was getting warmer everyday. Spring was almost over and the long awaited summer holidays were coming. However, Roxas detested it. He did not particularly hate summer itself, but more of the fact of him being at home. _

_His parents were going to argue all day long, break some valuable properties, constantly complaining about filing a divorce and leaving him with one of them._

_He was… unwanted._

_And so they never knew what he did in his own room. He would roll up his sleeves, grab a blade from his school's pencil case and gently press down onto his once flawless skin. The originally fair wrist was now scarred; some leaving deep marks and some light. _

_He never felt the pain._

_His cut already relieved the pain and sufferings he had been enduring. In his opinion, it was not silly to hurt himself; he was not hurting, he thought it was the only salvation._

_No one could understand… no one._

**I'll be okay even if a few tears are shed  
because they're there to wash the sadness away  
I'm going to be free now  
Love, love, go far away**

"Roxas!" I turned my head to the right, where the voice came from. A girl with blonde hair, almost the same shade of mine, but slightly lighter was waving to me. She was wearing a white sundress, with floral prints.

"Hi Namine," I greeted casually and took a glance at my watch. It was almost time for my next class and the lecturer might be on his way already. I darted my eyes back to her again.

She clasped her hands together and smiled, "Where were you? Ever since you graduated from high school, you stopped visiting my music store."

"Sorry, I was busy," I stuffed my hands into my white khaki pants, trying to not think about the probably raged lecturer in class, "Namine, I ha-"

"Where's Axel by the way?"

My heart skipped a beat and seemed like it stopped beating for a moment. My legs felt numb and I could feel the old scars resurfacing again. Wounds open and bleeding profusely.

**I climb above reality and throw your name up as well  
as these remnant memories that hold me down  
I take a deep breath and spit out today  
It's a good day for forgetting you**

_Summer had already begun. Roxas walked along the pavements with his umbrella while watching the late night roads void of people. It was already past ten o'clock, but he did not fasten his pace. The blonde walked slowly and enjoyed sounds of rain pattering._

_The black case containing his favourite violin was already wet, splattered with raindrops. As long as the violin was unharmed, he could care less._

_He needed peace from his home, and his parents would not appreciate it even when he played beautifully. No one ever cared._

_Reaching a shop he had been visiting for the past few months, he placed his umbrella beside the door and stepped into it. Namine, the owner's daughter usually took care of the shop, but it was empty today. _

_He shrugged from the silence and began playing._

"_You are amazing," Roxas halted, and stared into a face of another young man. He hitched his breath._

_A man with the eyes of brightest emerald and hair with the colour of wild fire. _

_And he was the first to compliment him._

"_Don't be surprised. I'm Namine's friend, helping her out today. My name is Axel, what's yours?" Axel offered his hand for a shake and slowly Roxas reached out for it._

"_Nice to meet you Axel, I'm Roxas."_

**  
I'll be okay even if a few tears are shed  
because they're there to wash the sadness away  
I'm going to be free now  
Love, love, go far away**

I splashed water onto my face, trying to rub away the tiredness. I was trying hard to push my mind into forgetting Axel. Remembering him did not do me any good. It made me hurt more and more.

The fact that he left me already killed me once inside. When would I ever regain back my senses, I do not know. Sometimes he still haunts me at night and I dreamt of him. Sometimes in the morning, I walked on the roads and thought he was next to me.

I loved him more than I could imagine.

And I could see it in his eyes, that he loved me too.

Perhaps fate was cruel, making us separate.

I miss you Axel, can you hear me?

**Forgetting wasn't such a big deal but  
what am I suppose to do with this livid longing?**

_Nothing can be eternal. That was why, people find life beautiful. Because nothing can be everlasting, people tend to appreciate it more._

_Including love._

"_You are leaving?" His voice came out in a whisper, barely composed._

_Axel nodded, trying to look elsewhere to feel less guilty. He could hear Roxas' violin fell with a thud on the floor. _

"_I'm going back to my hometown because my mother found me a fiancée. She thought it would be proper for me to get engaged first," He picked up the violin from the floor and placed it onto the table, "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Axel tried to smile but it came out awkwardly. He did not want to make this hard._

"_I can't find words to congratulate you," Roxas felt tears threatening to fall. He was hoping that he could walk away from this, but his feet were rooted to the ground._

"_Why can't you?"_

_Silence lapsed into the atmosphere. Roxas felt the cruelty of reality. His heart was shattered by the insensitive tone of voice. _

"_You idiot… Because I love you," With that, he sprinted for the door with tears rolling down the face. He ran across the road, and heard Axel's voice calling out to him._

_He stood in the middle of the road, looking back to see Axel running towards him, and passer-bys screaming out, asking him to watch out._

_There was a blinding flash of light, loud sounds of honks coming from the large vehicle; probably a truck. And Roxas felt a heavy force pushing him away._

_Sickening sound of tyres screeching and a body falling on the road. _

_Blood was everywhere. But it was not his. _

_It belonged to a man with fiery hair, drowning in his blood._

_Roxas cried in realization and ran from the sidewalk to the road, holding Axel's cold hands and calling out loud for his name. He did not care about what the others said, he only wanted Axel to be alive… _

_The evening skies were in deep hue of orange, almost red. _

"_Roxas…" Axel's voice cracked, and he coughed out blood, staining Roxas' white shirt with crimson red. Roxas only had more tears falling as a response. He did not want this. He would rather die in Axel's place. His hands were icy cold, and he could feel Axel's soul drifting away. His brilliant emerald eyes were beginning to turn lifeless…_

"_Axel, don't die. Please, I beg you…"_

"_My kindness…Does not come… with a repayment… Because love is kind... and both cruel…I need you to hear this…" His voice was getting softer and there was an immense pain every time he spoke._

"_What… what is it?" Roxas could not stop his tears. They kept falling…_

"_I love you too."_

_All colours in the world disappeared. Roxas could only hear Axel's heartbeat fading and life itself stopped at that moment. He wanted to reverse time; to hear Axel's laughter, to see his smile and share his joy._

_But when time ticked away, he realized…_

_Axel was gone, forever._

**My love, my love, go far away  
so that I can't hold onto you again**


End file.
